De amores y desamores
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Aomine Daiki es el típico adolecente que es excelente en los deportes, pero que esta vez, su falta de tacto y orgullo lo hará perder a quien quiere, sólo para ir ganándolo nuevamente poco a poco. Kagami Taiga se enamoró como un loco en verano y al volver a ver a su pareja en su nueva escuela se llena de ilusión, la cual pierde al notar lo idiota y patán que es su ex.


**De amores y desamores**

 **Resumen** : Aomine Daiki es el típico adolecente que es excelente en los deportes, pero que esta vez, su falta de tacto y orgullo lo hará perder a quien quiere, sólo para ir ganándolo nuevamente poco a poco.

Kagami Taiga se enamoró como un loco en verano y al volver a ver a su pareja en su nueva escuela se llena de ilusión, la cual pierde al notar lo idiota y patán que es su ex.

Basado en la película Grease Brillantina.

Éste fanfic participa en el evento "AoKaga day" del grupo AoKaga 5x10'

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no basket

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese verano había sido mágico.

Todo partió por culpa de sus padres, habían querido viajar por las vacaciones y llegaron a Miami; fue ahí donde lo conoció. Ese chico japonés había sido como el sueño de cualquier omega. Un alfa alto, moreno, atlético y de sonrisa caprichosa. Había sido amor a primera vista. Todo un don Juan, que le invitaba a pasear y jugar basquetbol. Ambos eran muy buenos. Kagami Taiga no era el prototipo de omega. Era alto, demasiado para algunos, pero la altura exorbitante de Daiki, fue el boom en su idílica y corta relación.

Mas, como todo amor de verano, este sólo duro lo que duran las vacaciones y al final, una triste despedida con un beso apasionado.

Tres meses después.

Esto tenía que ser una mala broma. Todo seguía igual a como lo dejó en su curso anterior. Maldición, hasta los mismos alumnos en el lugar.

-¡Aomine!

El moreno sintió como le caían encima con fuerza, casi arrojándolo al suelo.

-Maldición, Kise, deja de saltarme encima –le dijo con fastidio.

-Sólo quería saludar, hombre, no te veo hace mucho.

Este rubio era toda una monada, había veces en que Aomine se preguntaba que si de haber sido un omega, Kise sería suyo. Porque el tipo era un completo engaño, su cara era realmente hermosa y una actitud alegre y juguetona. No tomaba muy en serio nada. Además de que un sinfín de alfas había caído por él y se habían declarado, recibiendo en la cara la cruda realidad.

-No te pongas cursi, idiota –le dijo alejando el brazo del rubio de sus hombros- ¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo?

-¿Durante los dos meses que faltaste? –le dijo con tono burlón.

-Oye, que eso no fue mi culpa –dijo a la defensiva-. Mi padre quiso viajar un poco más y en el extranjero no es como decirle que me mande a casa por el inicio de clases.

-Buenas vacaciones.

-Realmente buenas –dijo teniendo un pequeño deja vu, una tarde en la playa, caluroso y con una excelente compañía. El calor le subió a la cara, pero se despertó de su burbuja cuando unos chicos pasaron corriendo por el lado riendo a carcajadas- ¿Y? ¿Algo nuevo en este aburrido instituto?

-Lo de siempre en realidad –siguieron caminando al interior del instituto- ¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo recordando algo importante- Hay un nuevo chico en el equipo. Un omega que juega espectacular.

-No sería tan bueno como nosotros –le dijo con aire prepotente, él sabía muy bien como era jugando, nadie lo detenía, no cuando estaba metido tanto en el resultado de un juego.

-Bien, quizás no sea un "milagro", pero Akashi le dio su aprobación.

Milagro. Nombre absurdo que les dieron hace años a un grupo de chicos prodigiosos que jugaban al basquetbol como ningún otro. Claro, Aomine y Kise eran parte de esos milagros.

-Así que es bueno –rió entre dientes, pensando en que probablemente podría bajar de la nube al famoso omega que quería hacerse notar-. Bueno, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu gusto por humillar a los nuevos? –le dijo de pronto, mientras llegaban al salón de clases y ambos se quedaban hasta el fondo, especialmente el moreno que se dedicaba gran parte de las clases a dormir.

-No es eso, Kise, el asunto es que me molesta cuando se creen más de lo que son.

-¿Cómo tú, galán? –le dijo golpeándolo en la espalda, casi botándolo en lo que avanzaba.

-¡Idiota!

.-.-.-.-.

Las clases habían sido tediosas, en especial para cierto moreno que lo único que quería era sentir la duela bajo sus zapatillas. Quería correr, botar energía, entrenar, hacer lo que sea para no sentir los músculos agarrotados.

-Qué bueno que te dignas a aparecer, Aomine.

-No molestes, Midorima, estaba de vacaciones.

Siempre era lo mismo con el tipo de cabello verde, siempre diciéndole que hacer y que no. Reprochándole sus faltas como si fuera su mare, de hecho, ya se lo había dicho al sujeto, que pese a todos tenía una maldita puntería que lo hacía un "milagro".

-Las clases empezaron hace dos meses, Daiki, así como los entrenamientos.

La voz profunda del omega tras él le heló la sangre, por que pese a que tenía que ver hacía abajo al capitán de su equipo, este era maquiavélico. Tragó en seco y se puso a la ofensiva, porque estaba seguro que de poder hacerlo, Akashi.

-No he dejado de estar en forma y jugando –le dijo algo alejado, para que el enano no fuera a descargar su furia en él.

-Hay nuevos miembros, jugadores a los que debes adecuar tu juego.

-Sí, ya me dijeron de tu nuevo as. –dijo irónico, sabiendo que si Akashi apadrinaba a alguno de los nuevos era porque el tipo era bueno o porque era alguien atrayente para el pelirrojo.

-Oh, no te preocupes por él –el aire misterioso en la voz de Akashi le dio mala espina, como si supiera algo que él no sabía-, tú mismo lo comprobaras.

-¡Llegaron!

La voz de Kise en su oído lo dejó algo sordo y tuvo la intención de golpear al rubio, pero cuando lo vio con esos ojos brillando como si estuviera viendo un idol, prefirió comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Fue ahí cuando todo en su mundo se paró. Frente a él, con el equipo deportivo de su escuela y con esos hermosos ojos rojos abiertos a más no poder se encontraba su amor de verano.

Esto tenía que ser una maldita mala broma.

-¡¿Daiki?!

Todo el gimnasio se quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos puestos en Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga.

-Taiga…

Otro impacto para todo el mundo, porque Aomine no era los que reaccionaban como idiota. Como estaba siéndolo ahora.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Midorima, pero ante las caras rojas de ambos sacó sus propias conclusiones- Obviamente se conocen

-¿De dónde se conocen? –presionó Kise. Su mejor amigo le estaba ocultando cosas interesantes y conocía al lindo omega llegado del extranjero.

-Cállate, Kise.

Taiga estaba feliz, se sentía radiante y todos lo notaban. Parecía que todo el pelirrojo estuviera brillando.

-Daiki, no esperaba encontrarte aquí –le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al moreno que tantos buenos momentos -. Además es tarde para entrar a clases.

-Sí –carraspeo al sentir que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Fue cuando noto que todos los miraban las sonrisas burlescas de sus amigos. No podía permitir tal cosa, tenía una imagen que mantener-¿Qué miran?

-¿Daiki?

-Ese es mi nombre… no lo gastes, cariño.

-No te entiendo –dijo Taiga extrañado, sin comprender por qué el moreno estaba actuando de esa manera.

-El pasado es pasado… supérame, pelirrojo.

El omega sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! –le gritó antes de alejarse con los demás jugadores. Se sentía utilizado. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar, de irse, pero por sobre todo, tenía unas ganas feroces de golpear en el rostro al miserable mentiroso e su ex novio.

-Hiciste enojar a Taiga, Daiki –le dijo el capitán del equipo al ver como el pelirrojo apretaba con evidente rabia el balón en medio de sus manos antes de lanzar al arco y fallar estrepitosamente, aun estando casi abajo del aro-. Espero que esto no afecte el desempeño del equipo.

Los entrenamientos comenzaron y todo iba normal por el momento, tuvieron que correr alrededor de la cancha para poder precalentar. Luego poco a poco empezaron a formar parejas para practicar tiros o jugadas, fue en un movimiento, quizás involuntario por parte de Taiga, que el balón en sus manos fue a parar a la cara de Aomine, quien furioso se paró luego de recibir el golpe.

-¡¿Quién fue?!

Todos se alejaron con miedo a las reacciones del moreno, pero el culpable, con el dolor que iba cargando en el corazón, dio un paso al frente.

-Fui yo, idiota, se me escapó de las manos.

Daiki lo vio a los ojos, pero esos lindos luceros ya no tenían el brillo que lo enamoró en verano ¿Tan duro fue para Taiga lo que pasó hace un rato?

El moreno sólo hizo una mueca y siguió entrenando.

Akashi vio todo desde su posición en la banca. Ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Cuando conoció a Taiga a principios de año el chico venía con la ilusión del primer amor, le contó con lujo de detalles, le hablo maravillas del chico oriental tan lindo que conoció en su país y no tardo en escuchar el nombre de su as en boca del omega. Decir que fue un impacto fue poco es quedarse corto. No imaginaba a Daiki siendo romántico ni delicado con nadie. ¡No se había acostado con el omega virgen!

Sólo esperaba que el idiota no arruinara también los partidos.

.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva semana comenzaba y ya el ambiente en la cancha era casi insoportable como para seguir con los entrenamientos.

Cada día que pasaba el tema de Aomine y Taiga se iba evaporando, como si quedara sólo el asunto de que eran un par de jóvenes rivales.

-Esto tiene que parar.

Las palabras salieron de la boca del capitán de forma lenta y algo tortuosa, pero hasta en el último lugar del gimnasio se escucharon sus dichos. Los que lo miraron fueron consientes de lo que pasaba cuando Akashi llamó a un lado de la cancha a Kagami y a Aomine.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el americano se cruzo de brazos molesto por el ambiente y por estar al lado del moreno.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Akashi-san.

-Taiga… -le advirtió y con orgullo vio que el omega se sonrojaba y miraba al lado notando que Akashi quería seguir regañándolo.

-Yo hago bien mis entrenamientos –se defendió Daiki, consciente de que el palpitar de su corazón se debió a las lindas mejillas de Taiga, rojas como el cabello de su dueño.

-Se han agredido mutuamente.

-No lo he golpeado.

-Las agresiones no sólo vienen en los puños.

Akashi suspiró ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser ese par. Eran obvias sus acusaciones, y Daiki lo notó, pero lógicamente no dijo nada, no le convenía. Había estado coqueteando más de lo normal con todo omega que se paseara por delante, y sabía que era para que Taiga lo viera, porque al parecer es la única manera que tenía el idiota para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

-Quiero que se controlen. Ponen nerviosos a todos –les regañó duro, aun sin saber porque se contenía con el par de idiotas y no terminaba por golpearlos-. Si no lo hacen no me quedará otra que dejarlos fuera de los partidos clasificatorios.

-No… por favor –Taiga se aterró, amaba jugar, si se lo impedían es como si le cortaran las alas-. Dejaré de golpear al idiota.

-Taiga –le advirtió.

-Está bien –dijo de mala manera, pero terminó por cruzarse de brazos y se giró para mirar al moreno que levantó los brazos en señal de paz logrando que Taiga lo mirara de mala manera, pero suspiró calmándose-. En realidad no lamento el haberte agredido, Aomine-san, pero desde ahora no te tomaré en cuenta si no es para los pases en los partidos –vio como en los ojos del moreno se notaba la desilusión al llamarlo por su nombre, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte-. Tu desprecio a mi quedó saldado.

-Nunca te desprecié.

-Claro que lo hiciste –le dijo recordando el día que lo volvió a ver hace casi dos meses. Tanto tiempo había sido tortuoso, mucho más viendo a todos esos omegas y chicas betas tras los huesos de su ex-. En fin, llevaré la fiesta en paz contigo.

Después de decir eso salió del gimnasio luego de hacer una venia a Akashi para poder ir a lavarse la cara. Tenía ganas de llorar y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si es que no le hubieran detenido por el brazo.

-Espera. Taiga…

-Por favor, no me llames por mi nombre, Aomine-san –le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Taiga… lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal –dijo arrepentido.

-Pues para no haberlo querido lo hiciste muy bien.

-Lo siento, ¿Bien?

-Sé porque lo hiciste, Aomine-kun –dijo dándose vuelta y mirando al moreno de frente, era un logro mirarlo a los ojos y no ponerse a llorar, no era tan sentimental, pero Aomine le hacía sentir mal en muchas maneras-. Sé que te avergüenza el haberte "enamorado"

-No se trata de eso –dijo negando con la cabeza, al parecer Taiga aun no entendía del todo lo que había pasado, pero ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué le trató mal el día que volvieron a verse porque sus amigos estaban ahí y su prestigio estaba en juego?

-¿No estabas enamorado?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces sólo fue un amor pasajero –se sintió dolido, porque obviamente para él no fue así-. Lo entiendo Aomine-san…

-Deja de llamarme así, Taiga.

-No puedo yo –si algo iba a decir no pudo hacerlo, porque la frustración de Aomine lo llevó a actuar sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias y terminó besándolo a la fuerza, metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Taiga que trataba de alejarlo, hasta que el mismo Aomine se alejó-. ¿Porque me besaste?

-Me vuelves loco, idiota –le dijo abrazándolo y tratando de besarlo otra vez-. No me alejes, Taiga.

Pero por accidente, porque ambos se removían en los brazos del otro, fue que una de las manos de Aomine fue a dar a una nalga del pelirrojo, que rojo de la furia estampó la mano en la mejilla del moreno para luego alejarse de él gritándole.

-¡Vete al diablo, bruto!

.-.-.-.

Al parecer los problemas entre Kagami y Aomine habían desaparecido, no así los evidentes coqueteos por parte del moreno hacía el omega, que pese a todo no era tan ajeno a las insinuaciones. Además de que cada vez que Aomine hacía una jugada maestra se la "dedicaba" a Kagami que trataba de ocultar, inútilmente claro, de ocultar sus sonrojos.

Ahora se estaban preparando para un partido importante, era el pase directo a las nacionales y todos estaban entusiasmados. El gimnasio estaba a su máxima capacidad.

-Los quiero concentrados en este partido –dijo el capitán, cuando todos estaban atentos a sus palabras-. Sin descuidos tontos –en realidad el mensaje lo tiró al aire, pero viendo que un parcito no estaba precisamente atento a sus palabras, quiso que quedara claro -. Lo digo por ustedes dos.

-Estamos llevando la fiesta en paz, Akashi.

-Está vez no puedes molestarnos.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, no habían estado peleando, por lo que obviamente no podía decirse que estuvieran incomodando al equipo, pero lógicamente no notaban que

-Espero que siga así durante todo el partido.

El partido dio inicio, como siempre en los entrenamientos, los "milagros" dominaron el partido desde el principio, además, cuando Aomine salía a la cancha era violento y salvaje. El estadio se volvía loco cada vez que encestaba, pero se estaba controlando, incluso cuando una jugada espectacular con la ayuda de Taiga. Simplemente estaban concentrados en el partido.

Hasta que el sonido del pito retumbó en el lugar.

-¡Lo logramos! –el grito de Aomine despertó a las masas que en el instante empezaron una bulla ensordecedora en el lugar aclamando al equipo ganador.

-Bien hecho, todos –les dijo Akashi. Completamente satisfecho con el resultado del juego.

-Muy bien hecho, Daiki –le dijo una de las chicas que animaban al equipo, esa chica de corta falda que se acercó al moreno y le besó de manera exagera. Taiga, que había caminado hacia el moreno se quedó estático. Sus defensas estaban bajas, no podía ser que otra vez le afectara que alguien se acercara a su ex. Simplemente no pudo con la presión y corrió fuera de la cancha.

Daiki estaba metido en el beso, no que lo disfrutara, pero cuando una boca esta devorándolo completamente era casi imposible poner en orden las ideas, pero el sonido de esas zapatillas alejarse lo hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Kagami correr, alejándose de él. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Taiga! –gritó alejando a la chica, para ir tras SU pelirrojo, pero Akashi lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Déjalo por ahora, Daiki –le dijo el pelirrojo al notar todo el panorama desde afuera-. Obviamente si le hablas ahora sólo conseguirás que se moleste más.

-Maldición.

No podía ser que otra vez arruinara todo con Taiga. Había avanzado mucho desde que habían hecho las paces. Había estado asechándolo poco a poco. Como una pantera lista a saltar al cuello de su presa. Quería a Taiga a su lado, lo lograría, pero parecía que ahora que daba un paso, había retrocedido dos. Estaba en el principio nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Una semana había pasado. Taiga estaba como si nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de la cancha, lo que pasó con esa porrista, pero también, no lo miraba como antes, no estaba atento a sus jugadas en los entrenamientos, como si estuviera tratando de que su presencia pasara desapercibida.

Aomine estaba empezando a desesperarse, quería dar algún paso, pero sentía que si volvía a acercarse Taiga levantaría las defensas con tal de mantenerlo lejos.

Ahora estaba en una cancha que estaba camino a su casa para practicar con Kise algunos tiros al arco, pero entonces un grupo de chicos quisieron jugar contra ellos.

-Vamos, Aomine, anímate y juega.

Ese era Makoto Hanamiya. Era un brabucón, es como lo que sería Aomine si no controlar a sus instintos. Una completa bestia, pero era un buen jugador, por lo que un partido con él era una buena oportunidad.

-Bien

El partido fue divertido, pero no notaron que estaban siendo observados por Kagami.

El pelirrojo no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Daiki, lo veía jugar con tantos ánimos, compitiendo siempre, aunque se tratara de un simple partido callejero. Su ex era una maquina cuando del juego se trataba. Le había costado tanto entenderlo. Estaba enamorado de Aomine Daiki hasta la medula. No es algo que quisiera admitir de buenas a primeras, pero siempre que quería ir atrás en sus deseos de estar con el moreno, este sonreía y parecía brillar en el lugar que estaba. ¿Era acaso que se estaba empezando a comportar como chiquilla enamorada? Él no era así, no era como todos esos omegas desesperados por encontrar a su pareja definitiva.

¿Destino?

Lo creyó cuando era más niño, cuando sus ojos brillaban ante la romántica idea de encontrar a un niño como él que se enamorara y le regalara dulces. Era un niño después de todo.

Ya cuando fue más grande, la idea de tener un romance fue creciendo en su corazón. Fue cuando conocía a Daiki, supo en el instante que ese moreno era la persona indicada. Lo supo en cuanto le habló preguntándole su nombre y le invitó un helado para capear el calor de las costas americanas.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Era hora de dar un paso y esta vez lo haría él, no podía dejarle todo a su ex.

Daiki lo sintió a la distancia, lo había quedado mirando mientras jugaba, así que no quiso ir a molestarlo, entonces lo vio sonreír como en el verano y alejarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Kise con una botella en la mano, recuperando el aliento luego de haber ganado el juego contra Hanamiya y su amigo.

-Taiga –dijo sonriendo al ver por donde se había ido el pelirrojo.

-Ríndete, Aomine, ese omega te atrapó por completo.

-…..-…-

Por fin había llegado el cambio de semestre, iban a la delantera en las clasificatorias para el campeonato de ese año y sus notas estaban por lo alto, cosa que era muy beneficiosa, porque de no ser así, Akashi ya los hubiera sacado del equipo.

Ahora estaban en la mansión del capitán, había organizado una fiesta para darles a los chicos una noche de relajo.

-Esta fiesta es genial –dijo Midorima que estaba bebiendo una soda al lado de un divertido Aomine que veía como Kise estaba coqueteando con el presidente de la junta estudiantil , Yukio Kasamatsu, quien evidentemente estaba tratado de escapar del alfa que se empecinaba en sonrojarlo con sus comentarios híper románticos.

-Sí, bastante.

Aomine estaba buscando a su propia pareja, un moreno que estaba encantado con verlo a diario y seguirlo como abeja a la miel.

Su hermoso Takao entro en su campo de visión, venía hermoso como siempre, pero lo que le llamó la atención es que no venía solo, sonrió de lado, tentado a sacar su celular para inmortalizar la cara de idiota que estaba seguro que pondría Aomine

-Te vas a morir de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Aomine sin notar que es lo que estaba llamando tanto la atención de todo el mundo. Algo estaba pasando, pero no entendía qué.

-Acaba de llegar tu ex novio –dijo mirando apuntando a la entrada, por donde se acercaba su novio junto al pelirrojo-. Y esta para comérselo.

-Taiga…

Daiki se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Venía vestido con un apretado pantalón de cuero negro con una polera roja color vino que sólo lo hacía ver más espectacular que lo normal. Cuando llegó frente a Aomine le quitó el vaso que tenía en la mano y lo bebió de golpe ante la cara de estupor de su ex.

-Ese es mi nombre, cariño… no lo gastes.

-Yo no… tú… esto.

-Cierra la boca –dijo el pelirrojo pasando los brazos por el cuello para acercarlo y poder besarlo.

Aomine quedó impactado, no esperó este ataque tan tremendo por parte de su pelirrojo, pero de que aprovecharía, eso no se ponía en duda.

La música de fondo seguía, pero ellos dos estaban en su mundo. No dejaban de besarse. Hasta que el gentío se les hizo molesto y decidieron por irse juntos.

Se fueron a un lado, escapando de los ojos de los demás, de sus compañeros, de aquellos que si bien eran importantes, en este momento sólo estorbarían en los planes de Aomine.

El aire estaba cargado, aun cuando llegaron a la casa de Aomine y entraron cual ladrones a la casa del moreno.

Entraron a la habitación a hurtadillas, escuchando a ver si había alguien en la casa. Aomine no sabía si sus padres estaban en el lugar, por lo que preferían no hacer ruido y quedarse con la duda.

Kagami recorrió la habitación con la vista y sintió cuando el moreno lo sostenía por la cintura y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello. El sitio palpitaba a la espera de ser mordido por el alfa, pero no lo haría, no hasta que Taiga se lo pidiera.

-Daiki yo…

-Gracias

-¿Qué? –estaba tan confundido, sin saber qué es lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza del moreno.

-Volviste a llamarme por mi nombre. Gracias.

-Tonto –sonrió al verlo a los ojos, pero Daiki aprovechó para besarlo y acercarlo con fuerza a su cuerpo, podía sentir tan bien las piernas de su pelirrojo bajo esos pantalones entallados-. Espera, Daiki –trató de pararle al sentir como estrujaba su trasero.

-No, quiero besarte mucho, hace siglos que no te beso.

-Yo también pero… no toques tanto.

Daiki cerró con pestillo la puerta de su habitación, para luego irse contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo, arrojándolo sobre la cama antes de subirse sobre él para devorar su cuello.

-No te dejaré ir esta noche, Taiga –le dijo quitándole la polera y dejando su pecho al aire, dando una larga lamida desde el ombligo hasta los labios en donde metió la lengua lo más hondo que pudo, cortando la respiración del pelirrojo que lo sostenía de los hombros-. Puedo notar tu aroma.

-Es imposible, tome los inhibidores –dijo aterrado.

-Pero soy tu alfa –le dijo desprendiendo los botones del pantalón de cuero-. Los inhibidores no sirven conmigo.

Aomine se incorporó y se sacó la polera arrojándolo por algún lado, antes de tirarse nuevamente contra el cuerpo, ahora más dispuesto que antes a recibirlo.

-¿Vas a tomarme? –le preguntó besando el cuello del moreno, a sabiendas de que él mismo se moría por estar en brazos del moreno.

-No me seduzcas así.

-Tómame –le susurró al oído, soplando dentro de este para luego morder el lóbulo. Lo estaba provocando, lo hacía a propósito, y le encantaba sentir como las manos de Daiki apretaban sus caderas-. Bésame, Daiki.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras, bebé.

Sacó de un tirón el pantalón, haciendo saltar los botones de este.

-Eso fue… necesito más – se sentía extasiado, las manos de Daiki jugando por su cuerpo era demasiado para él. Los juegos previos eran demasiado para su mente, ya de por sí, embotada.

-Toma mi mano, omega.

-No me llames así –le dijo algo molesto, pero eso no le quito la molestia cuando sintió el primer dedo meterse en su ano y moverse con la intención de ensanchar su minúscula entrada. -. Más fuerte.

-Eres tan codicioso –dijo besando los labios de su pareja, sintiendo los líquidos internos de Taiga que le facilitaban el trabajo de prepararlo.

-No me hagas esperar, Daiki.

El moreno negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo con fuerza para evitar que algún grito saliera de la boca de su pelirrojo cuando lo penetro de golpe. Podía sentir las uñas de Taiga rasguñar su espalda, era glorioso.

Estaba tan metido en su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, besando a su pareja que tenía la mirada desviada ante el placer. Lo malo es que no podía escuchar sus gemidos por miedo a que alguien los descubriera en actos para mayores. Claro, ellos los eran, pero no por eso iba a permitir que alguien más escuchara o viera lo lindo que era Taiga en la intimidad.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, como ellos mismo, que por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron evitar correrse ante la oleada de placer que el orgasmo les estaba provocando.

Respiraban de manera errática, tratando de llenar sus pulmones que habían quedado secos luego de su epifanía.

-No te muevas, mi nudo esta dentro de ti y te lastimara si te mueves.

La voz de Daiki le trajo de vuelta, notando que había estando hacía fuerza para alejarse del moreno, quería acostarse mejor, estaba algo incomodo por la posición en la que estaban. Pero entonces la realidad le atacó.

-Si me embarazo…

-Lo harás –le dijo abrasándolo y tratando de no moverse, sentía que se le caerían los huevos si tiraba un poco más de él-. Yo no fallo, Taiga, tendrás a mis cachorros.

-¿No te hace falta hacer una pregunta? –preguntó al ver lo obstinado que estaba siendo con todo.

-No necesito preguntar nada, mañana mismo iremos al registro y tomaras mi apellido.

-Eres tan romántico –dijo irónico, pero por dentro quería saltar de la alegría. Se casaría con Daiki.

-Lo fui en un tiempo.

-Pero está bien así –le besó, sintiendo como al quedarse abrasados el nudo poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza y se empezaba a deshincharse, se sentía vacio de un momento al otro, pero los brazos de Daiki le atrajeron contra su cuerpo, dándole el calor que necesitaba en ese momento-. Te amo, idiota.

-¿Y yo soy poco romántico?

-Cállate y bésame.

-Eso sí lo puedo hacer con gusto.

Quizás este año habían tenido demasiadas emociones, amores y desamores, pero ahora estaban juntos, es lo que importaba, es lo que ellos necesitaban.

Fin


End file.
